islandsideadventuresfandomcom-20200213-history
Islandside Adventures
Islandside Adventures is an online animated fanseries produced by Dueling Express. Development for the series began in 2013 (with shorts and music videos premiering in 2014/2015), while the series proper was first launched in 2017 with the release of The Locomotive Games. History Producing a crossover series combining the likes of Thomas the Tank Engine, The Little Engine That Could, and other fictional characters had been a long-withstanding dream of creator Reuben Hoyle. An earlier concept (developed when Reuben was roughly 10-11, and pitched to be filmed on a homemade backyard theme park/railway) entitled "Dueling Express Railroad Adventures" established many concepts that would later come to fruition in Islandside Adventures; characters like Ariel and Salty working together, characters joining forces to work on a railway separate from their homes, and many other ideas. Of course, being a concept that was only slightly realized by Reuben through ramshackle tracks and structures made of scrap wood, it never came to fruition. Following the lack of success with earlier attempts at YouTube reviewing series years later, Reuben found himself going into his freshman year of high school with little to nothing to show for YouTube. However, he took up interest in a program called Microsoft PowerPoint, and decided to test around with a concept for a new series. After contacting an early inspiration for his childhood crossover ideas, Soeren Hermansen, and getting a suggestion for a name from his younger sister Stefani, Reuben developed the Islandside Adventures project. The very first "proper" video that was released from Islandside Adventures was an almost last-minute decision by Reuben. During his freshman year talent show, a concept for a live "review" session was shot down during auditions. However, upon showing the judges some early test footage, they agreed to permit the production of a three-minute music video. The final result, an earlier cut of "Roll Along", was met with surprising praise from the audience. The following two years saw additional videos screened: "A Brief Tour Along Islandside Adventures" for 2015, and Tracy's Heavy Haul for 2016. By late 2015, the series was just about ready to finally enter production. The script for the pilot special of the series, The Locomotive Games, began being penned in July 2015, during a Croatian holiday with family; it was finished and sent off for recording in September of that year. With potential being seen in raising the channel further, and inspired by producers who were associated with the following, Reuben signed an agreement with the Channel Frederator Network in September 2015. To get content going while the series went into production, the first story short was produced and released for Thanksgiving: the very first Meet the Crotoonians episode, Thomas (VS. Bertie). While the special took considerably longer than expected, the shorts proved a great success as the channel began to grow rapidly and more viewers came in to explore the channel. The crew saw continual growth as the special's production increased and more interest for the series came in. The third Meet the Crotoonians short, Casey Jr's Trick, was the highest viewed debut on the channel at the time, with 1931 viewers tuning in on its premiere date. 2017 was when things truly began to pick up for the channel. With the special finally entering production, Reuben made an agreement with Super Bowl Lanes to provide sponsorship for the series; the money earned from the sponsorship was a huge help in not only improving marketing and assets for the series, but also securing the series' first official guest star: Phillipa Alexander. With interest in the series growing considerably, a larger-scale marketing campaign for the Locomotive Games special was launched; the channel took on its first ever live events, beginning with Comic Book Syndicon, where the series (and the special) was heavily promoted, and details on future specials were revealed to attendees. The keystone of the series' launch was a massive live marathon entitled The "Locomotive Games" Feast of Fun on August 19th, 2017 (delayed by one day due to technical difficulties). Despite using a workprint due to technical troubles, the stream proved a MASSIVE success; 852 views came in from the stream, with a peak of 105 concurrent viewers. The final cut of the special premiered August 21st with a roaring success, with a record 4012 views during its first day, and 32,536 views for its first week! Episodes were intended to continue to follow in November, but due to a conflicting and rough college schedule, the second episode (Ghosts!) wasn't completed until December of that year. To make up for it, the episode premiered in another live marathon entitled Dueling Express The Halls, aired on December 22nd, 2017. The stream earned similar results to Feast of Fun, with a peak concurrent viewership of 114, but 684 viewers total. February 2018 saw the release of the series' first direct-to-video compilation entitled Adventures on the Rail-Road; the one-day exclusive included Ghosts!, along with two premiere episodes of a new sub-series entitled Railside Tales. Including a Friday sale and purchases with the Road Trip Bundle, the exclusive DVD sold 22 copies. March 2018 saw a mini-event join the channel entitled Islandside's Railside Weekend, featuring the three direct-to-video premieres on Adventures on the Rail-Road, and one new Crotoonian Shoots short to conclude the weekend event. Voice Cast *Acutie: Tillie, Bonnie, Emma, Little Miss Calamity, Melissa, Minerva, and Trix *Adam Wood: Budgie and Wilson *Alice Stone: Anna and Ariel *AmberMarie: Isobella and Megara *Andrew Leago: Big Mickey, Bruce (O.C. Delivery Truck), Horrid Lorry #2, Iago, Jebediah, Olaf, and Travis *Angel Star291: Amy Rose *Baby Lamb Creations: James’ Fireman *Blackunicorn: Hercules (Disney) *ButchandBertieFan: Neville *Cement Works Studios: Bear and Diesel *Chase Hallett: Hoot and Scuffy The Tugboat *Cheeky Engine Productions: Brewster *Christopher Bouchard: Vinnie and Spencer *coocity: Pikachu *Comindownthetrack: Azul *ContagiousFanatic: Jessie (Pokémon) *Courtney Hallett: Mary and Toot *CraneProductions27: Billy Shoepack, Frank and Eddie, Izzy Gomez, Lord Stinker, Mighty Mo, Sunshine, and Murdoch *Dalek ZEG The Tank Engine The Tank Engine: Chatsworth *Danielthetankengine: Scruff *Darth Vigorous: Buster *Dmmcdoug: Dawn *Dueling Express: Big Tim, Chugs, Crotootnian Search Rescue & Repair Center Announcer, Guysborough, Hamish, Kelly, Ned, Nigel, Otis, Skarloey, Speedy McAllister, and Theodore *Electro Gamer: Connor, Sam, Bluenose, Captain Star, Dodge, Grounder, Mallard, Mike Mulligan, and Oliver the Vast *EpicLafiteau: Hank, Philip, Rusty, Alfred, Huey, and Roley *EnterprisingEngine93: Arthur, Casey Jr *FantasticMrS: Den, Derek, Glynn *Fluffyandtriesherbest: Bianca *GeebMachine: Charlie, Donald and Douglas, Emerson, Kwaku, Salty, Shankar, The Brazilian Diesel Shunters, The Brazilian Tank Engine, Thomas, Victor, Bert, Big Freighter Pete, Big Old Rusty, Captain Zero, Coast Guard, Doctor Robotnik, Fire Chief, Grampus, Little Ditcher, Puffa, Ten Cents, Toad, and Zebedee *geekysonic: Sonic *Geordan: Mr. Scatterbrain *GingerPercy: Class 40 *HiroTheJapaneseTrain: Diesel 10 and Edward *Holden Stafford: Bash and Dash, Flying Scotsman, Sidney, Benny, Bob the Builder, Bulgy, Dodger, Gridinia Bay Dock Manager, Jack, Max, Sir Topham Hatt, and Tumbler*[ *irisdragon: Lillie *Jacob Cranmer: Carlos and Horrid Lorry #3 *JakeBochenek: Knuckles *Jessie Ortiz: Butch *JD41796: Paxton *JLRosieFan98: Dustin, Shane, Coconuts, Colonel, Engine Driver, Frank, Jeremy, Jones the Steam, Lysander, Malcolm, Mark, Meowth, Nicolas, Onslow, Richard, Roscoe, Sea Rouge, Simon, Skipper Stu, and Tristian *Joel the Swedish Engine: City of Truro, Ivan, Big Time Beagle, Bouncer Beagle, Casey Jones, Flintheart Glomgold, Johnny, Luke the Engine Driver, and Rodney *Jonathan Asiamah: Norman, Harold, James' Driver, Oliver (excavator), and Terry *Jules Verne: Kiawe *KAKelly: Pearl the Oyster Barge *Kanikazinx: Nia *KatRose_VA: Ash Ketchum *KingofNewAnglia: Dai Station *knuclesmichva: Cerberus *Kristy Wu Edwards: Koko *Lachie V: Farnsworth, Homestar Runner, Lofty, Muck, Percy, Strong Bad, T.Jerry, and Toby *Leo Jones Productions: Bertram, Duncan, Gordon, Gripper and Grabber, Mighty, Packer, and Yaemon *Liam Fitzgerald: Foduck the Vigilant, and Gordon's Driver *Liz Productions5784: Emily, Marion, Annie and Clarabel, Belle (Disney), Georgia, and Rapunzel *Luca Dollar: Ferdinand and Henry *MaddGirlz 3761: Ashima, Daisy, Gina, Lady, Tamika, Elsa *MainlandStudios: Bill and Ben, Dart, Rob, Samson, Skiff, Stafford, The American Crane, The Tanzanian Crane, Cormac *Melissa Taverner: Angelique, Frankie, Hong-Mei, Mavis, Natalie, The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane, The Chinese Diesel, Alice, Calley, Carly, Charlotte, Hong-Mei, Matilda, Orange Express Coaches, Pippa, Rebecca (Theodore Tugboat), Rosie's Driver, and Slip Coach #2 *Michael Neklen: Kevin and Tootle *MichaelSusens: Rajiv *Monstrassa: Misty *Mr.MerlinFan02: Iron 'Arry and Iron Bert, Ace, Axel, BoCo, Hiro, Hurricane, Merlin, The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, The Grey Tender Engine, Theo, Tony, Yong Bao, Rheneas, Asher, Fletch, Gordon's Fireman, Harrison, Horrid Lorry #1, Jackman, Jock, Monty, Rocky, Skylar, Splatter, and Two-Tonne *Nascar221: Ryan, Stanley, The White Tank Engine, Humphrey, Shelbert, and Stretch *Nathan Bassett: Hodge, Massey Ferguson, Nelson, and Top Hat *NLM Films: Bobby Barge, Coast Guard Messenger, George The Valiant, Shelburne The Sea Barge, and Stewiacke *NostalgiaDude1998: Peter Sam, Rex, and Skiff *Oliver gwr 1995 Thomas the tank engine: Logan, Barrington Barge *OptimusPrime2471: Baddeck *Phebe: Mallow *Prof.Punch: Fergus *Raerock9: Olwin and Zephie *Railfan #1: Beresford and Captain *Redstonehead: Lori *RetroPokeFan: Cranky, George the Steamroller, Harry, Hercules the Star Tug, Sir Reginald, and Zorran *Rob The Green Engine: Chuck *Serena Leo-Harper: Molly, Rebecca, Rosie, The Arizona Diesel, The Chinese Steam Engine, Jasmine, Katy Caboose, Little Miss Sunshine, Petra The Pilot Boat, Serena (Pokémon), The Green Express Coaches, and Ursula *Shine Ortiz: Blue Skarloey Railway Coaches, Dizzy, Emily the Vigorous, Mary Anne *Shortound5511: Scoop *Slick Video Productions: Bowser *Snips: Bonnie (Pokémon series) *SodorSteamworks: Pelle/Radar *Steven Garcia118: Porter *StrikerWolf: Iris and Shauna *SuperDogLover1: Bluenose the Sailing Ship, Bonavista Barge, Carla, Constance, Dee Dee, Dorothy, Electra, Pearl The Pilot Boat, Petra The Digger, and Queen Stephanie *Steam Powered Cyborg: Harvey and O.J. *Talon334: Bayswater Barge, Clayton, Dispatcher (Theodore Tugboat), Jason, Northumberland Submarine, Owan the Oil Rig, Patrick the Caboose, Philip and Filmore, Tower, and Truro the Fishing Trawler *Taylor Z: Belle, Caitlin, Noor Jehan, Tracy, Lillie Lightship, and Sigrid *TB7Studios: Duck Celgreb Bay Dock Manager, Henry's Driver, and Warrior *terabyte: Clemont *Tim Whitnall: Reg *The Dom Toon Channel: Emery and Skip *The World's Biggest Thomas Fan: Stepney, Patrick (The Pack), S.C. Ruffey, and Zug *Theburiedtruck: Doc *TheEngineShed: Dennis *TheGermanofSodor: Sixteen, Alfie *TheMilanTooner: Bertie, Celgreb Station Announcer, James, Mr. Grumpy, Old Puffer Pete, Puffle, Scrooge McDuck, Timothy, and Harry *Thewisetenderengine2001: Mike and Sir Handel *ThomasTenCents34526: Hanzo, Irving, and Zak *Trainmaster3468: Wilbert *Truck Man: Henry's Fireman and Rodrick *Trueblade1423: Adeline and Green and White Skarloey Railway Coaches *TTTEman2002: Zip *Tweetsie12: Duke, Ivo Hugh, King of Town, Mac, Magic School Bus, Montana, Pete (Disney), Scratch, Vernon, Whiff, and Beau *Tyler3967: Eric, Flynn The Fire Engine and Terence *Vchafnan: Lana *Victor Tanzig: Arnold Finbar, Blair, Burke, and Dan Peterson *Yilin Zhou: Frieda, Bridgett Hatt, Elizabeth, Henrietta, Jessie, Kathy Tavern, Mulan, Piper, Red Skarloey Railway Coaches, Sally Seaplane, Sasha, Susan, and Wanda *yoshifan163: Dewey, Huey (DuckTales), Louie, and Tails *Yvette Fan: Greg *Zeojido: Brock and James (Pokémon) *Zephyr4501: Big Mac, Coach Z, Fearless Freddie, Luke The Narrow Gauge Engine, Mr. Bump, Mr. Quiet, Oliver The Great Western Engine, Russ, and Trevor To Be Casted Engines and Chuggers *Dunbar *Zack *Mtambo *Raul *Toots *Emmeline *Jodi *The Greendale Rocket *Jake *Lexi *Jasper *Adam *Alex *Hermoine *Elliot *Lucy *Dani *Ellen *Joshua *Lionel *Mark *Nicholas *Robert *Alan *Malcolm *Simon *Tristian *Joel *Etienne *Anastasia *Errol *Lysander *Ruby *Thelma *Alexis *Mai *Mindy *Onslow *Richard *Syrus *Tyne Non-Rail Vehicles *Brunswick *Pugwash *Sumsy *Caroline *Typhoon and Monsoon *Bernie *Spike *Marcie *Rena *Lila Jane *Gertie *Ginny *Heriet *Helga *Denny *Russell *Sid *Siegfried *Second Fire Tug *Byron *Johnny Cuba *Bedford Buoy *Scuttlebutt Pete *Tex *Nautlius *Digby *Isla Rolling Stock *Dusty *Minimum Gauge Coaches *Roger *Red Express Coaches *Blue Express Coaches *Brown Express Coaches *Orange Branch Line Coaches *Red Branch Line Coaches *Old Green Coaches *Old LNER Teak Coaches *Slip Coaches (1 and 3) *Red American Coaches *Orange American Coaches *Yellow American Coaches *Green American Coaches *Dark Green American Coaches *Blue American Coaches *Brown American Coaches *Grey American Coaches *Special Express Coaches *American Cabooses *Brake Vans *Mirabel *Isabel and Dulcie *An An and Yin-Long *Aubrey and Aiden *Hannah Category:Series Category:Franchises